1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to sealing systems and, in particular, to sealing systems for objects. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for sealing the surface of an object with a sealing system that is removable to provide access to the surface of the object in which the sealing system may be reused to reseal the surface.
2. Background
Sealing systems are used on objects for many different purposes. For example, the surface of an aircraft may be sealed by a sealing system. The sealing of the surface of the aircraft may be performed for a number of different reasons.
As an example, a sealing system may be used to protect the surface of the aircraft from the environment. A sealing system may be used to protect the surface of an aircraft from water fuel, hydraulic fluids, oils, and other undesirable chemicals or contaminants that may be present in the environment.
Sealing systems also may be used to provide a smooth surface on an object. The smooth surface may be used to provide a desired level of aerodynamic performance for the object.
Additionally, sealing systems may be used to electrically close or seal aircraft bays for electromagnetic interference control. These sealing systems may also protect electronic and electrical components within the bay from potential external emission sources such as communications towers, weather radar systems, and other potential emissions sources.
In some cases, the surface of the aircraft sealed by a sealing system may need to be accessed at a later time after the surface has been sealed. For example, an aircraft may have service panels and doors that provide access to different systems and components within the interior of the aircraft. These doors may be secured using fastener systems, such as bolts or rivets.
After these service panels and doors are secured, the entire aircraft may be coated with several layers of coatings. These coatings may include paint, sealants, and other materials. These coatings may be used to provide a desired sealing function as well as a desired aerodynamic smoothness for the aircraft.
At a later time, after coatings have been applied to the surface of the aircraft, maintenance may need to be performed on the aircraft. This maintenance may involve accessing the interior of the aircraft through service panels and doors.
During maintenance, the coatings and sealants are typically removed from the joints and surrounding area of the service panels and doors. As a result, the areas where the coatings and sealants are removed from the aircraft are no longer protected from the environment or may not have a smooth surface that provides a desired level of aerodynamic performance.
Once the maintenance has been completed, these areas are reworked to re-establish sealing function. The rework may include applying multiple layers of paint and sealant over the areas in which the overcoats were removed. This repainting of the surface of the aircraft in these locations may be more time-consuming and labor-intensive than desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.